Ayazaka Seishin
*Insert Man-face here* :: ''- Ayazaka Seishin'' Ayazaka Seishin is the commander of the rebels in the RPG group. She's a tad odd and loves toilet humor. She gets angry easily, but she only goes into serious/rage mode when she's going to battle serious business, or when she's incredibly mad. When she's in ragemode, she's able to destroy entire buildings with a single spell called 'The gate of Hell's fire'. About Name: Ayazaka Seishin Age: 16 Group: Summoner Species: Cyborg Weapon: A shitload of guns & Summoning book Signature move: Gatekeeper Summons the gatekeeper of Hell, a gigantic claw that grabs any enemy in a range of 200 metres. Swallows them in the gap where the claw comes from and then spits them out after a minute with grave injuries. Rage Mode signature move: The gate of Hell's fire During Rage mode she is able to cast a spell that she isn't able to perform at will yet, and it's incredibly dangerous. It's called 'The gate of Hell's fire' and it swallows anyone in a range of 500 meters who isn't her Ally. It then spits out the swallowed persons with terrifyingly dangerous wounds, which ends up either immobilizing them for a few days, unable to speak or heal, or even killing them. It's probably a good thing that she only uses this spell during her ragemode. It's very, VERY V-E-R-Y rare that she gets like this. Likes: *Making fun of the Virusses *Bragging about her rampages *Sleeping *Toilet humor *Hyperactive people *Traps *Teasing people (especially Xaviere) *Sitting in trees *DE04 Dislikes: *Killing people she once trusted *Illusions *Selfish persons *Fish *Movement sickness *Frilly dresses *Water Strengths: *She's amazingly good when it comes at sharpshooting *When she's focussing on something, it's hard to get her out of that focus untill she gets what she wants... Including food. (/shot) *Her robot legs allow her to run at superhuman speed and also allow her to fly. However, her flying engines only work for 30 minutes before the accu the engines run on run out of electricity. *Her summoning skills are pretty good, and she's able to summon a claw that is called 'The Gatekeeper of Hell'. It allows her to grab an enemy and gravely injure it, sapping all of their magic and tiring them out. Weaknesses: *Is not really strong physically. *Is slightly afraid of seeing her friends hurt or infected *When in rampaging mode, she won't pay attention to anything and destroys whatevers she comes across, including allies if she doesn't watch out. *Killing people who once were friends but now are virusses *Must be kept away from interesting buttons, or else houses will be blown up. * Is somewhat of a tryhard and tries to act big while she really isn't. Personality Ayazaka has a feisty personality and has a lot of energy, even though she's an android for 95% -- Which normally aren't able to have feelings. The only things human about her is her transplanted skin, her memories and her feelings, which the scientists from the lab where she came from managed to transfer to a memorychip somewhere in her body. She's a friend that is able to be trusted, but she's also the kind of friend that loves to pull pranks on people, whether it be an ally or a foe. She tends to act a bit hars and somewhat rude, but people are used to those quirks of her, and it's only natural seeing the situation she's involved with. She's especially harsh towards people when they do not live up to her expectations or to virusses. However, she's really nice towards the people she likes and loves as if it's her family, especially DE04 . She shares a relationship with him, and sees him like the lover she never had before. She also treats Remilia , Kiona and Takeshi as her family. Due to having to live in an orphranage in her childhood, she treats people people where she cares for better than the average person. She loves them 20% more than the normal person. History When Ayazaka was little, she was a orphran (and she still is, even though she can often visit the labratory where she got turned into a cyborg). She was all alone and didn't have any friends on her Elementary school, which made her very quiet. When a new girl came to school, the girl decided immediately to sit next to her, and not long after that, they became best friends. One fateful day she and her friend came back from elementary school and were assaulted by a psycho which escaped from the local mental institution. He attacked her friend with a knife and started gutting her friend. He also ate tiny pieces of her while wearing an insane grin on his face. It all happened right in front of her eyes and Ayazaka was too afraid to run away. The psycho grabbed her and tore of her both legs was just about to start on her upper body when the police came across the corner and grabbed him. During the 10 years that Ayazaka was in coma, she was locked up by scientist that tried to save her. She actually became a labrat, due to them trying out all new kinds of technologies on her. Finally she was finished, but almost all of her human features were gone. The only human things she still had is her skin, the emotions and her memories, which they somehow managed to import into a harddrive inside her body. When she woke up, she found out that her torn-off legs were replaced by two robotic legs. When she got used to her new body, she went to school again. However, she didn't have the ability to speak due to her childhood traumas. She wrote everything down that she wanted to say on a noteblock and showed it to the people. Her traumatic experiences that caused her to not speak at all rewarded her with a great focus and high grades. She got bullied however for always getting those high grades and not talking at all, which made her way more insecure about herself than neccesary. She thought everything would stay like this the rest of the time that her robotic body would work, but that wasn't the case. Once the virus outbreak started, she wanted to flee at first, but then she saw Iroha on the square of the city while she was spreading news about the virus and the email. They also mentioned that they killed several virusses that were on the loose, including a psychopath that escaped from the mental institution and had many kills on his name, including a child. It flipped a switch over in Ayazaka's head, and she immediately knew she was talking about the psychopath that killed her friend. She ran up to her, and that's when her mouth opened for the first time in ten years; 'I want to help you. Please let me help you defeating this virus! I want to be strong and defend the people who are in danger!' Iroha looked at her oddly first, but then said; 'Then why won't you help spreading the word, and lead a seperate team of Rebels? This way I can go my own way while you train and controll a somewhat larger group of less experienced people than I need to do.' As this offer reached Ayazaka's ears, she beamed and nodded yes quickly. This is how she started up the other team of the Rebels, and became a commander to gain more confidence in herself. Her focus now come in handy at sharpshooting. Trivia *Is able to summon a gate to hell, but only when she's in rampaging mode. *Her focus allows her to do a deathstare to people who don't listen. *The book which she uses to summon creatures was actually found in the attic of her house. *Acts harsh towards people who she doesn't trust, but is warm and kindhearted to the ones she does trust. *Has energy outbursts at time. *She loves to tease people with what they dislike, but she'll get karma in return for it. *Has three modes to transform back and forth in: 'Normal mode', 'Serious mode' and 'Rage Mode'. *Her name means 'Vivid Spirit' Normal Mode, Serious mode and Rage mode Normal mode Her Normal mode is when she's acting normal, behaving normal and when she's not battling seriously. It's also the mode that allows her to have more emotions than in the other modes. Serious mode Her Serious mode is that she's using more features than usual, like she's summoning way more guns that when in 'Normal mode'. She is also more accurate with her aiming and is extremely offensive, and way less defensive. However, she still tries to defend people during this. She will also be able to run and fly faster. However, her emotions will show less and she'll act cold and harsh faster, which is why she doesn't really like this mode. Rage mode Her rage mode is her most rare phase. It means that she is too pissed off to handle most of her emotions, causing her robotic body to overload and use a lot of energy to cool down. During the time that she's cooling down, she uses her maximum capacity of guns that she's able to summon, is able to summon two monsters at a time instead of one, and screams all kind of sentences and cuss words in bionic languages which nobody (except maybe Xaviere) can understand. Even when translated, it still doesn't make sense what she's saying. Relationships *DE04 - Ayazaka is in love with him, and likes to spend time with him. *Takeshi - He is one of Ayazaka's closest friends, even though she thinks he's a bit harsh. *Kiona Hayami - She is also one of Ayazaka's close friends. *Xaviere Johnson - Ayazaka considers her as a nerd, and loves to tease her. Ayazaka thinks as somewhat of a rival of her, but doesn't know that it isn't the other way around. *Sachiyo Murasaki - One of Ayazaka's friends. Ayazaka likes her because SPARKLES. *Kenji Nishimura - One of Ayazaka's friends. Ayazaka first had a crush on him without anyone knowing, but got over it and moved on. He's now one of her friends. *Remilia Alstro - First was Ayazaka's rival, but they both consider each oither as close friends now. Category:Rebel Category:Commander Category:non-canon Category:RPG